


InaGo Done Differently

by 2Kookie4u



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kookie4u/pseuds/2Kookie4u
Summary: Every wondered what some characters think? Or if their actions could have been different? Well this is exactly that. A story about characters thoughts and actions and what they thought during certain moments in the anime. In other words; a crackfic/parody. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aoyama Shunsuke/Ichino Nanasuke, Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Hamano Kaiji/Hayami Tsurumasa, Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kurama Norihito/Minamisawa Atsushi, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	InaGo Done Differently

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome.
> 
> Yes I know, I have other stories to finish. But I couldn't let this idea go, haha. This is essentially just my thoughts on what the characters were thinking during certain situations :)
> 
> This is just a short prologue to explain how this will work and to see if people like this concept. The other chapters will be way longer. I will be going episode by episode, gives me a reason to rewatch this show. Italics are thoughts, just for reference.
> 
> English isn't my native language but I have been speaking it for 10 years so hopefully it's okay, lol. Not beta'd, I'm too lazy for that.
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own anything but this concept/idea. I have nothing against homosexuality or anything that I may make fun of etc. This is a crack fanfiction, don't take it too seriously.

Aoi meeting Tenma again. Tenma meeting Aoi again. Ah, such a lovely reunion. First love you could say.

Yeah right.

Aoi looks at the boy smiling in front of her, eyes looking him up and down. _'Hmm, lanky, dorky looking and totally gives off the uke vibe but whatever. I'm desperate, he'll do.'_

Meanwhile, Tenma, _'Oh a girl...I forgot they existed. Anyway, I need to find the soccer club, fast. I can't wait to join and get to feast my eyes in the changing room hehe.'_

* * *

Later, we have the meeting of Haruna and Tenma. Beautiful moment indeed.

Haruna eyes the teenager in front of her and gets a distinctive feeling that he reminds her of someone. _'Oh, what a lovely boy. He reminds me of someone. Wait, he wants to join the soccer club? Of course he wants to play soccer. It's not like other sports exist in this world. Maybe he's that guys son. Nope, he said his surname was Matsukaze...Maybe adoptive son?'_

The though stays on her mind as she leads the enthusiastic brunette to the practice field only to discover the second team in varying stages of KO. _'Oh please don't let it be fake aliens again.'_

Meanwhile Tenma doesn't seem to notice the hurting teenagers yet, he is busy staring at the boy clad in purple. _'Ohhh, hot looking angry emo guy. Mmmm yes I'll have some and seconds please, wait. He's kinda beating up those guys...Shit, let's go help.'_

So they run onto the field. As they approach, Kudou notices them. _'Ah Haruna, hopefully she did a smart for once and called the freaking police...Is that Endou's kid?'_

Tsurugi (probably) upon seeing Tenma for the first time _'Cute.'_

And then he opens his mouth about how soccer shouldn't be used to hurt people.' _Tch. Never mind, he's annoying.'_

Meanwhile Ichino, possibly bleeding out on the ground, _'Can someone please arrest this blue haired, elf looking psychopath?! I'm literally in this club only for extra credentials, why am I being beaten up?!'_

And thus it begins, Tenma vs Tsurugi. Start of a beautiful character development phase. Blah blah. Anyone noticed that they literally go from enemies to friends to lovers? It's the tag from Archives of our Own in real life. Ahem, I mean anime.

What's that? Not lovers? Not canon? Pffffff. Look here, the moment Tsurugi stops calling Tenma by his surname and just Tenma, you know they passionately hug at night.

Moving on. Tsurugi is being a mean and is now abusing Tenma with a football. Domestic as all hell. _'What the actual hell is wrong with this kid? They said this would be easy, they lied.'_ Is what he thinks, I'm sure of it.

We get a glimpse of Ichino and the rest and honestly the moment I saw that, I couldn't help but feel like he thought something along the lines of, _' Aoyama stay away from him, he's a weirdo and oh my Aphrodi he's suicidal. We are quitting, now...or as soon as I can move.'_

Time skip to Tenma managing to get the ball.

_'Yes! I have done it! Hahaha! Be impressed. Now, look cool so emo guy asks for my number.'_

_'I'm going to kill this gay ass twink, making me look uncool. Prepare to die you scrub!'_ Inner Tsurugi screams and kicks the ball that will hopefully permanently shut that soccer blabbing kid up.

' _Yes! Die, die, die!...WHO DARES TO STOP MY KILL!...Oh great, another gay. Ah lovely, many more...Since when did they allow girls on the soccer team?' He eyes the pink and red haired 'girls'_ with curious distain.

The brown haired boy that isn't introduced yet speaks. "What do you think you're doing on the soccer club's sacred grounds?!"

Tsurugi glares. _'Oh great, he's a believer. '_

Tenma looks with interest. ' _Oh oh oh, it's magic, you knooowwww, I'm soo gay for you now. '_

Ichino just stares. _'Oh, finally. Did you guys stop to get pretzels on the way here?!'_


End file.
